


The Bench ; Dealing with loss.

by VynWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort at the v end lolz, Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo breaks down but its chill ranboo comes along! (only at the end)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VynWrites/pseuds/VynWrites
Summary: After finding out about Tommy's death, Tubbo visits the bench for a while. He finds himself unable to find comfort in what used to be so happy and calming.
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Bench ; Dealing with loss.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY BESTIES HOW WE FEELING

At first he didn't believe it. Him, Ranboo, and Jack had gathered around the prison entrance, as Sam stood there solemnly. He looked so defeated.  
His mind was foggy as Sam explained what happened. He tried to deny it, brushing it off and attempting to crack jokes.  
He wouldn't go out like this, Not without a bang, Tubbo had said. He hadn't noticed how hard hands shook in that moment. The pit that grew in his stomach as he took shaky steps away, it grew so much he felt nauseous, The lump in his throat that he kept swallowing. His feet led him to a familiar place. A place of comfort and victory.

Tubbo stared at the wooden bench. Made by him and Tommy. The jukebox sat there mockingly, the silence taunting. The two discs him and Tommy got back were in his chest. Safe where nobody could get them.  
He wanted to listen to one with Tommy.  
But he wasn't here.  
It began to finally hit as he sat on the bench. His mind racing, the silence deafening as his mind fogged. 

He was brought back to his senses as something wet hit the front of his hand.  
Had it started raining..?  
His chest was tight, he sucked in a breath as he gently placed his hand on his cheek.  
When had he started crying?  
He desperately began trying to blink away the tears that burned his eyes, that kept threatening to spill. He shut his eyes, pressing the back of his hands against his eyes. He drew in a shaky gasp as he looked up from the ground.

The sun was setting over the SMP. Sunsets were always calming to Tubbo. It reminded him of simpler times. But he didn't feel the warmth in his chest as he watched the once calming hues mush and mix together, only becoming a blur as tears finally began to spill. He hiccuped and let out a small cry, As if everything he had bottled up for so long had been shattered and the bottle broke into pieces.  
He began to cry, The tears turning into fat globs that streaked down his scarred face. The cries only grew louder, turning into sobs and wails as he desperately wrapped his arms around himself. He cried for the loss of his friend. For everything he had lost. He felt so alone. The sobs ripped through his throat, leaving his voice hoarse. He coughed and hiccuped, crying throughout the night. 

The boy lay slumped against the oak bench. He wanted his friend back so desperately. He desperately clawed at the memories of joy, starting L'manburg. But Wilbur was gone.  
Techno praising him for the Redstone he did for the potato farm. Techno betrayed him. Techno did not like Tubbo. Not one bit. He was just the government to that man. He wanted to listen to the calming music of Cat, laughing and chatting about stories, cracking jokes with Tommy. Tommy was dead.  
Tubbo missed them all, Even Techno. He stared numbly at the now night sky. His tears were long gone. He was out of tears. His throat hurt and he sniffled, wiping his nose as he gazed ahead of him. He was exhausted. 

He would notice a few tears streak down his face every so often. He sat there until morning, until he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't even turn to look at who it was. He just stared at the unwelcoming beginning of a new day. Without Tommy. He wanted him back so badly. He wanted one more hug, one more chat. He hadn't said goodbye to Tommy. Hell, he expected to be the one to die.  
Tubbo was the pawn, not a Queen or a Bishop. Nothing important.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a welcoming smile from his black and white friend, who crouched down and wiped any remaining tears from his eyes. He gazed at Tubbo, his eyes a mixture of sadness and an attempt to be comforting. Ranboo held his arms out as an offer for a hug. He blinked and stared at him silently, sniffling.

He said nothing as he suddenly flung himself into the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Ranboo. He screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in his shoulder. He didn't have anything left in him to cry. He just gasped and gripped onto the back of his suit, letting out a few small hiccups and sniffles. Soon enough the boy finally fell asleep.  
Ranboo carried him back to Snowchester, whispering comforting words to his grieving friend, who had fallen in and out of sleep on the way there. Tubbo looked awful. In just one night his hair had stuck out in random directions. The already visible bags under his eyes grew a bit darker, and his eyes red from crying.  
He promised himself to be there for Tubbo. Make sure he's alright. He brought the boy to Snowchester, tucking him into bed. He stayed there until the brunette would wake up. And if Tubbo cried once more, or even for the rest of the day. Ranboo would listen, tell him its okay. If he sobbed his heart out to one of the last people he had left, Nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i am in denial tgis man just got his shit knocked in a prison abd kicked the bucket 😀


End file.
